


Byte Sized Fics

by bluerosekatie



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: 8 Bit, 8-Word Fic Collection, 8-Word Fics, Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hope, Post-Tron: Legacy, Pre-Tron: Legacy, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: A small collection of 8 word fics from various points in the Tron timeline.  Very short, but hopefully fun to read!I may expand one or more of these eventually.
Relationships: Beck & Tron (Tron), Beck (Tron)/Paige (Tron), Kevin Flynn & Ram, Kevin Flynn & Tron, Tron/Yori (Tron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Byte Sized Fics

You are not the last ISO anymore, Quorra.

"If you aren’t perfect, your cubes will be."

As Tron took Yori’s hand, her circuits flared.

Beck could fix everything - everything except for Tron.

Rinzler saw the combatant bleed, and Tron hesitated.

Flynn escaped, and took Tron and Ram along.

After the Recognizer, flying the helicopter was easy.

Beck didn’t mind that Paige’s circuits were red.


End file.
